Vivian and Martin
by juho69
Summary: A team meeting after a traumatic few weeks.


VIVIAN AND MARTIN

_I ought to explain that this story is the second in a sequence and should be read after A Window and before Danny Alone._

Special Agents Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald sat in the corridor outside the office of their Head of Department Jack Malone. He had called a team meeting for eight-thirty.

It had been a traumatic few weeks.

Less than two months ago, the whole team had been celebrating the marriage of Special Agents Danny Taylor and Elena Delgado after, it had to be said, an extremely uneasy and rocky relationship. Two weeks ago, Elena had abruptly informed Danny that she was leaving him, she didn't want to be married to him any more, she was taking her daughter Sofie, and that the marriage was over. Which she had done – leaving Danny completely and absolutely bewildered and heartbroken.

Fresh in both Vivian's and Martin's minds was the anguished telephone call they had received from Danny, telling them the shattering news. They had both been there when he had put the call through to Martin, and had done their level best then to try to comfort him.

Even though several of them had had misgivings about the relationship and whole situation right from the beginning, none more so than Vivian and Martin, nevertheless, it had still come as a terrible shock.

"Samantha's late," Vivian commented.

Martin shrugged. "Perhaps she got held up in the traffic."

"Maybe."

"What did you do at the weekend?" Martin asked.

Vivian half-smiled. "Same as usual. Washing, shopping – and dealing with both the men in my life." She looked up at Martin.

"Did you hear from Danny at all?" she asked quietly.

"I had a couple of texts," Martin replied. He hesitated before continuing. "I saw him on Friday night. He came back after everyone else had gone. I sat on the balcony with him and just talked to him." He stopped. Then, he turned to look at Vivian through pained blue eyes.

"He cried, Viv."

Vivian shook her head and sighed.

"Danny _never_ cries."

Vivian nodded in sad agreement.

At that moment, Jack put his head out of the door.

"If you two'ld like to come in, I'm ready now."

Vivian and Martin followed him back into his office.

"Thanks for coming in. Sorry to keep you both waiting, A few things I had to finish sorting out." Jack pushed together the pile of papers on his desk and picked up his fountain pen.

"Aren't we going to wait for Sam?" asked Martin, slightly surprised.

"No – she's not coming," Jack answered. He was quiet a short moment; then, he said,

"Well – you can probably guess why I've called you here."

"Danny," said Vivian, straight away.

Jack nodded. "He's going to need all our support."

Martin sighed and shook his head. "I still can't believe it. I just feel so sorry for him."

Vivian frowned. "If that bitch so much as sets a foot in here, I'll personally pull every hair out of her head," she said vehemently.

Despite the situation, Jack and Martin laughed shortly.

"Whenever there's a domestic crisis in the Missing Person's Department, send for Vivian," smiled Martin.

"Yes – perhaps I could create a new post – Special Agent Welfare Officer," added Jack.

"Don't joke about it. I'm serious. _After what she's done to Danny_." Vivian's voice was hard and bitter.

Martin said quietly, "Danny once told me that women were much better liars than men. No offence, Viv."

"None taken. Don't worry, I much prefer men to women. I've always followed my mother's philosophy. _"The world would be a much easier place to live in if there were only men and children in_ _it." _"

Jack and Martin exchanged glances.

"She's right, you know," Martin agreed.

"Maybe I should retire," Jack conceded.

"What does that make you, then, Viv?" Martin asked, cheekily.

"A lady," Jack replied, quite sincerely.

Vivian looked at Jack and smiled at him fondly.

"Anyway…" Jack continued. "I spoke to Danny on Saturday and he's going to be in later – round about ten. I said he could take some time off if he wanted – but he wants to come back."

"So soon?" Vivian asked, concerned.

"Well, it's the lesser of two evils. Sitting at home alone thinking about her – or sitting at work thinking about her amongst friends," commented Martin.

"I think the best we can all do is act as normally as possible," Jack instructed. "Martin – you're closest to him. If he opens up to anyone, it's most likely to be you. Did he say much on Friday?"

Martin shook his head. "Not really."

"Well – perhaps if the time's right, you could let him know that I'm willing to help with any paperwork or advise him on any legalities. I've been there myself and I know what it's like."

Martin looked at his boss with admiration. All of them knew how unpleasant Jack's own divorce had been a few years back and how mention of it still brought back unhappy memories. Jack was prepared to sacrifice his peace of mind to help Danny and that spoke volumes.

"And if he needs someone to go through her clothes and things, tell him I'll be only too glad to help," added Vivian sincerely.

"Thanks. I'll let him know."

Vivian wrote a few notes in her notebook. "Do you want me to brief Sam on all this when she comes in?"

"Yes – well - " Something in the tone of Jack's voice made both Vivian and Martin look up at him sharply. "That's the second thing I wanted to talk to you both about. Samantha's leaving, too."

Vivian and Martin looked shocked.

"When?" asked Vivian, astounded.

"At the end of next month. She's going to live with her mother. And taking Finn with her, of course."

Vivian and Martin were silent.

"But why?" Vivian asked at last.

Jack semi-shrugged. "I think she just wants to make a fresh start. Maybe getting right away from New York will make her realise what's truly important to her."

Martin nodded. "With all due respect, that's always been her problem. She's never really known what she wants out of life."

Jack looked directly at Martin. "Yes. As you and I can both bear witness."

The two men's eyes met and held a moment, in empathy; then, Vivian spoke again.

"So – what's going to happen to us?" she asked, concernedly.

"The team? Oh, there's no need to worry about that. We're going to stay together. The only difference is, the powers-that-be have decided that we're going to revert to being a team of five. So that means I've only got to recruit one new person."

"Any thoughts?" asked Martin.

Jack hestitated a second; then, he announced:

"John Suboye."

Vivian's and Martin's faces looked blank for a moment; then, as realisation dawned, Vivian, beginning to smile, asked, "You mean Big John?"

Jack nodded. "Yes!"

The faces of his two co-workers broke into huge smiles.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

"He's such a lovely man," enthused Vivian. "So're his wife and family."

"He was really helpful on the Nelson Rodriguez case. And he's got such a great sense of humour," Martin added.

"Yes. Something we all could do with at the moment." Jack sat back a little. "So you're happy for me to put the wheels in motion?"

"Does John know yet?" asked Martin.

"No, I wanted to sound it out with you first; but, I didn't think you'd object."

Vivian smiled broadly. "Bring him on!"

"Right…" Jack wrote something down "…and that brings me nicely on to the last matter I wanted to discuss. I'm going to invite him, then, along with a small group of us, to a conference the month after next in Washington."

Vivian and Martin looked surprised.

"What conference is that?" Martin inquired.

"One which the FBI puts on every year, to which it invites a select few of its agents and employees – and some international guests. I've applied to go before, but this is the first time we've struck lucky. There're speakers, meetings, lunches and so forth in the daytime. And – ah – maybe a bit of socialising in the evening."

"Who'll be going from here?"

"The three of us, Danny, John – and Tim and Ben from the techs. Thought they deserved a break for all they do. And there're going to be some people coming over from London."

"When is it?"

"It starts six weeks from today. First week in November."

Martin looked curious. "How did you manage to arrange that?"

Jack half-smiled. "I know the right people." Then, he continued, "I'll get all the details etc. printed off for everyone. There'll be the usual forms to fill in but I don't think they'll be too time-consuming."

Vivian smiled at Jack, with warmth and gratitude.

"Thank-you, Jack."

"Yes. Thank-you," Martin echoed.

Jack was pleasantly surprised by their reaction and he was touched. He gazed at them for a moment; then, he concluded,

"Well – that's all I wanted to say. Many thanks again for coming in. And – let's all pull together for Danny."

The two other Special Agents rose. Jack looked at his depleted team : Vivian and Martin, the only ones left.

"I want to thank you both for what you've done."

Vivian and Martin looked at him questioningly.

"For being strong."


End file.
